The present invention relates to a surveyor's monument which is adapted to be permanently affixed to a metal stake driven into the ground at a land boundary or corner. The stake can be of any geometric cross-section. The invention can be utilized in operations such as surveying, street marking, decorative boundary marking, etc. and may be illuminated.
In the past, surveyor's markers have consisted of simply iron stakes driven into the ground at a boundary corner. After years of use or development of the property, the stakes are often hard to locate without conducting yet another survey. Furthermore, many of the prior art devices (1) are extremely cumbersome for transport by a surveying team, (2) are difficult to insert into the ground, (3) require a special tool for placement into the ground, such tools being easy to misplace or leave on location, (4) are awkward to store, transport, and handle, or (5) are difficult and expensive to manufacture.
Most important to the user of such markers, all of the prior art boundary markers or monuments require special and expensive equipment for metal forming, metal stamping, plastic forming and complex assembly procedures for the monument portion which is affixed to the upper end of a stake. Also, these conventional boundary marks are difficult to properly center and drive into the ground in a proper vertical alignment.